peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 January 1992
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1992-01-05 ;Comments *Start of show: 'Howdy folks. You're leaving Kershaw County and entering Peel County.' *The session tracks 'Violet' and 'Doll Parts', although written by Courtney Love in 1991, were not officially released until 1994 on the CD Live Through This, and thus could be considered for the PAE (Peel Ahead Of Everyone) index in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (BBC Books, 2007). *Tracks marked with † are lacking in detail: all corrections welcome. *JP wasn't sure who sang the track Ag Tha Wondi Juway in part 4. He wasn't sure whether it was Bugga or Roshney that sang the track. In fact Roshney was the Bhangra group and Bugga was the singer of the band, whose real name was Sukhbir Ral. Sessions *Milk, one and only session. Recorded 1991-11-14. No known commercial release. *Hole, #1. Recorded 1991-11-19. Available on EP Ask For It (Caroline). Tracklisting Part 1 and file a begin *Juvenile Committee: 'Flip Side (Juice-Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)' (MCA Soundtracks) *Hunger Farm: 'The Man Who Mistook His Wife For A Hat (LP-Dogma' (Nemesis) *Hole: 'Violet' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Like that, did you? You, me and Madonna, it seems.')'' *LFO: What Is House (LFO Remix) (12" EP) Warp WAP 17 *Use: 'Dredge Peg (Compilation LP-Dark Side Of The Pool)' (Liquid Noise) *Calton Sounds: 'Mediwa Jose (7 inch)'(Zimbabwe Records) † *Milk: 'Wrong Again' (Peel Session) *Nimrod: 'Ripsnort (CD-Grandson Of Ham)' (Bron) *(news) *Calamity Jane: 'You Got It Rough (LP-Martha Jane Cannary)' (SMR) (JP mentions that he hopes to get the band in for a session when they come to the UK in March. This never happened.) *(unknown artist): 'Futból Argentino (v/a album - Bend It! 91) Exotica PELE 1C *Fierce Ruling Diva: Rubb It In (Ruling Radio Mix) (7") React REACT 3 *Cell: 'Never Too High (7 inch)' (Ecstatic Peace) Part 2 *Hole: 'Forming' (Peel Session) *'File a' ends *'File b' starts here *Piss: 'Fade Away (Compilation CD-Women's Liberation)' (Selfish) *Yabby You: Plague On The Land (album - King Tubby Meet Vivian Jackson (Yabby You)) Prophet YVJ 002 *Datblygu: 'Popeth En Cymraeg (Compilation CD-Orgad)' (Ankst) (#29 in that year's Festive Fifty) *Blood And Roses: 'Necromantra (12 inch EP)' (Kamera) (JP cannot remember the release date: it was 1983. John obviously forgot about the session they did for him in that year.) *Milk: 'Pyrosulphate' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Primordial...Our William's still fairly livid that I saw them in Stoke-On-Trent and he didn't.')'' *Lucien Bokilo: La S.A.P.E. (LP - Le Jeu Est Fini)' (Jimmy Productions) *'File b' ends during above track *Come: 'Last Mistake (7 inch)' (Sub Pop-singles club release) *Haddock Fishbeast: 'Steppin' Out (Compilation LP-Dark Side Of The Pool)' (Liquid Noise) *Zx & Zamo: Like A Dream (12" - Don't Stop) Big Noise BNR003 *''(JP: 'Does sound too fast, this, doesn't it, but it won't go any slower.')'' *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: 'Honeyrain (12 inch EP-Pigment)' (Ecstasy Release) *Del Saints: 'Tarzan (LP-Jungle Exotica)' (Strip) *'File c' starts here *Hole: 'Drown Soda' (Peel Session) (concludes on part 3) Part 3 *(Radio 1 trailer) *That Uncertain Feeling: Sunriser (12") Dead Dead Good GOOD 10T *Milk: 'Wings' (Peel Session) *Sweet Sound And Dance: 'Zimbabwe' (Zimbabwe) *''(JP: 'This is what they're up to in Evesham in Worcestershire, and I think this is a stupendous record, particularly about two and a half minutes into it, where they shift up a gear.')'' *Bang Bang Machine: 'Geek Love (12 inch)' (Jimmi Kidd Rekordz) *''(JP: 'What a mighty mighty record that is...next weekend, I shall have some kind of a mind-boggling competition so you can win copies of that.')'' *(news) *Pitch Shifter: 'Bastardizer (clear vinyl)' (Sycophant) (This was originally released on Earache in 1992.) *Small Factory: 'Suggestions (7 inch)' (Collision Time) *Cocaine And Crack: 'Youth In Zimbabwe' (Diamond Music) † *Unsane: 'Bath (LP-Unsane)' (Matador) *'File c' ends here *'File d' starts here *Art Of Noise: 'Instruments Of Darkness (All Of Us Are One People) (12 inch-The Life Before Transformation Mix)' (China) (concludes on part 4) Part 4 *''(JP: 'I just got a fax handed to me which arrived on the machine. It's not addressed to anyone, but can it be for me? It just says, "Smile, Man Smile!" Why I should do that and destroy the air of brooding magnificence I've cultivated over the past twenty-five years or so, I simply can't imagine.')'' *Refrigerator: 'Nickel (EP-Rocking Horse Loser)' (Shrimper) *Wckr Spgt: Fluffy Cat (EP - Ghost Of A Rollercoaster (A Shrimper Compilation)) Shrimper *Nothing Painted Blue: 'Let's Kiss (7 inch EP-The Belly Speak)' (Jupa) *''(JP: 'I think "I struck a fender with a pipewrench" must be one of the great lines in all of popular song.')'' *Roshney: 'Ag Tha Wondi Juway' (Star) *Hole: 'Doll Parts' (Peel Session) *Jules Verne: 'Strangely Enough (Compilation LP-Dark Side Of The Pool)' (Liquid Noise) *Beres Hammond: 'Move Along' (Mr. Tipsy) *''(JP: 'Lousy pressing, great voice.')'' *Milk: 'Would The Real Jesus Christ Please Stand Up' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Pacific Coast Highway (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *'''File d '''fades out as JP ends programme Files ;Name *1) John Peel 19920105 Milk and Hole a 128k.mp3 *2) John Peel 19920105 Milk and Hole b 128k.mp3 *3) John Peel 19920105 Milk and Hole c 128k.mp3 *4) John Peel 19920105 Milk and Hole d 128k.mp3 *a) 1992-01-05 Peel Show L202b + L203b.mp3 *b) L117a.aif.mp3 *c) L107b.aif.mp3 *d) L117b.aif.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:47:04 *2) 00:46:55 *3) 00:46:53 *4) 00:36:43 *a) 00:47:24 *b) 00:21:25 *c) 00:40:32 *d) 00:44:24 ;Other *Files 1 - 4 are 128 kbps: extremely good stereo sound. *JP911222a.mp3 and JP911228a.mp3 are two misnamed shows on 30242 which actually form two 10 minute segments of the start of this show. Strangely there are files available on the net almost byte for byte the same size and length as parts 1 to 4 referred to above, which appear to follow on from these two 10-minute tapes, i.e. the tape/file flips occur at different points of the show. The files do not play all the way to the end so they are corrupt. This suggests that they have been extracted from a corrupt archive file at some point. Therefore ensure that the files you have, come from the Megaupload links below. *a) Created from L202b and L203b of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *b) and c) created from L117 of SL Tapes. *d) created from L107b of SL Tapes. *There is an inferior version of this show on the Mooo Server (Phil/1992) but may help with missing links during file flips. ;Available *As one file: http://rapidshare.de/files/40307002/1992-01-05_milk__hole.zip.html currently unavailable *Separately: currently unavailable. *a) Mooo *b) c) and d) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken Category:SL Tapes